


Deciding Vote

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you cannot say Yes or No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciding Vote

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of prompt challenges in one ficlet!  
>  **mcsheplets** #21. Abstain and **mcsheplets** challenge table: betray

"Abstain."

Everyone's attention in the conference room was already turned towards Rodney as the voting went around the table but Rodney noticed the bug-eyed shock and open-mouth gaping from some of those present as he cast his vote.

"You can't abstain, Rodney," Sheppard stated incredulously.

"Oh, and why not when I'm presented with an option that will make my personal life a misery no matter which way the vote goes?"

Sam frowned. "You have to choose. We're at an impasse and yours is the deciding vote."

"So, on top of making my personal life a misery you want to make my professional one a misery too as half the people in Atlantis are going to resent me whichever way I choose to vote?"

"And that's different how exactly?"

"Low blow, Sheppard."

John had the grace to look contrite but Rodney could see the resentment building because John had expected Rodney to simply follow his lead like some soldier under his command, never anticipating this minor betrayal. However, this particular issue was important to Rodney, affecting his future and he couldn't decide which was the lesser of the two evils. In fact, he couldn't understand why they had to choose between these two at all. His own resentment built for, as much as he liked Sam, he knew this would never have become a great issue if Elizabeth had still been in charge. Elizabeth would have found the middle ground or swept the whole thing off the table with a different sort of compromise--or with no compromise at all.

Sam sighed. "Need I remind you that certain people around this table would benefit from the change in regulations?"

Colonel Ellis straightened. "And others would find it abhorrent."

"It should be all or nothing, Sam," Rodney stated, realizing that he was unwilling to compromise on this issue.

He was sick of hiding his relationship with John, forced to spend his nights in a cold, empty bed whenever the _Apollo_ or _Daedalus_ docked. All this vote offered was the slightest relaxation in the US military rules for those posted in Atlantis but none of the US military could take advantage of it in case they lived long enough to be sent back to Earth. It merely gave the illusion that they could have the freedom to love someone of their own gender while on Atlantis--only to face a court martial the moment they stepped on Earth.

"This is an international expedition and it should play by the best of international rules with no reprisals for those returning to their own military following their stint here."

"So, basically, what happens in Pegasus, stays in Pegasus."

Caldwell's tone was icy but Rodney pointed a finger at him. "Exactly." Only to see Caldwell flinch at being the one to air what Rodney had wanted all along.

Later that evening, Rodney's door opened and he looked up as John slipped into his room, his expression unreadable. Rodney waited, still bristling defensively as John stalked towards him. John stopped a couple of feet away, head cocked to one side, and then he moved in a blur of motion, wrapping his arms around Rodney and kissing him fervently as he angled them towards the bed, clothes disappearing like items in a magic show until they were naked and writhing in each other's arms.

Afterwards, as John trailed fingers through the sticky smear of semen covering Rodney's soft belly, he laughed softly.

"They gave your view the vote."

END


End file.
